


Sight of the Sun

by shfcapb (tackytacs)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bottom Skyfire, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Mechpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, mention of eggs, post-war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytacs/pseuds/shfcapb
Summary: Skyfire and Starscream make the most of a lazy morning.
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Skystar Secret Santa 2020





	Sight of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark Star Of Chaos (DarkDecepticon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDecepticon/gifts).



> For the 2020 Skystar Secret Santa. Dark, I hope you like this gift! I took two of your prompts (carrying Skyfire and Starscream topping Skyfire) and mashed them together, which was pretty fun. I'm not too familiar with light kink stuff, so I did my Best to try and work that in, lol.
> 
> Thank you to [Baird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySibilance/pseuds/Baird%20Crevan), [Raax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax), and [Wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns) for looking over this. And a big shout out to the Skystar server, y'all are so wonderful!

As excited as Skyfire was to carry, he didn’t enjoy his new, erratic sleep schedule. Now that he was stuck at home, naps were a frequent habit during the daytime, and far too often he found himself wide awake at night. 

Worse, it meant seeing Starscream less, who was busy with his own grueling work schedule and odd hours. Recently, his conjunx would come home too exhausted for anything but an energon cube and a quick kiss before passing out in their berth. But Skyfire looked forward to sitting down by Starscream’s side, rubbing his wings until a small smile creeped onto his dark face, followed by the pleased rumbles of his engines.

So when Skyfire woke one morning to a soft kiss on his head, it surprised him.

“Mm, Star?” He yawned, and felt Starscream shift closer to him on their berth, pushing mesh covers aside to cradle his face.

“Took you long enough to wake up,” Starscream teased. Their sparkbond sung with warm eagerness, spurring him to awaken even faster.

Skyfire huffed out a laugh as his optics finally blinked on. Warm sunlight illuminated Starscream’s soft smile, and Skyfire found his own hand rising up to cup the side of Starscream’s face. The sight made Skyfire’s spark pulse wildly, and he swore that the tiny spark spinning around his own was exuberant too. 

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting?”

Starscream’s fanged grin grew even sharper, mischievous. “Not any longer than when you go to the concession stand during a movie.”

“That was _one_ time.”

Laughing, Starscream leaned in to kiss Skyfire’s cheek. He stayed close enough to touch noses, lips brushing against his skin. He whispered, “You know I’ll always wait for you, Sky.”

Sudden warmth surged up in Skyfire, leaving him breathless. It was hard waking up sometimes with residual chills and tremors, but Starscream’s reassurances, both loud and near-imperceptible, were slowly thawing those memories away.

In a rush of affection, Skyfire tilted his head up and captured Starscream in a sweet kiss. Starscream kissed back eagerly, humming with delight as Skyfire pulled him over his chassis. But even Starscream wasn’t enough to distract Skyfire from one thing.

“Hold on, what time is it?” Skyfire asked, after pulling back. He checked his chrono and immediately panicked. “Starscream, aren’t you late for—” 

“I used one of my vacation days,” Starscream interrupted, preening.

Skyfire blinked in surprise, and then he started to laugh. “Wait, since when?”

An irritated look crossed Starscream’s face, and he jabbed Skyfire’s chassis with a finger. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Since when do _you_ ever take a vacation from work? Am I still dreaming?”

“Keep that up and maybe I won’t spend the day with my terrible conjunx. Maybe I’ll go out and treat myself to a spa day instead!”

Still laughing, Skyfire shook his head and tugged Starscream back down. “Oh, you like me too much to do that.”

When Starscream looked like he was actually considering to be contrary, Skyfire quickly added, “Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, of course. And I know that our sparkling is just as happy to have you here as well.”

At the mention of their sparkling—and the thought always made Skyfire giddy—Starscream went from miffed to instant worry. 

“How are they? Do they feel fine? I’m not hurting them by lying on you like this, am I?”

He even sat up to put some space between them, wings flicking back in worry, but Skyfire grabbed onto Starscream’s waist to stop him. Skyfire grinned.

“Yes, they’re fine, and no, you’re not hurting them. Now come back down here, Star.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Starscream grumbled, but he didn’t settle back down like Skyfire asked. Instead, he cocked his head, studying Skyfire as if this was the first time he laid optics on him. His hand trailed to caress the tender plating over Skyfire’s spark chamber, rubbing in lazy, circular motions. The moment grew long enough that Skyfire grew bashful, ducking his head to the side. 

Sometimes Starscream got into these moods when they were alone, far softer than Skyfire had ever seen him be, even before they were seperated. It felt like Skyfire caught something that he wasn’t supposed to see, and it flustered him to no end.

“Starscream..?”

Starscream gently tilted Skyfire’s face back towards him. “What, I can’t appreciate how good you look?”

Even as Skyfire’s face flushed with energon, his wings perked up at the compliment. “Star…”

“My brilliant, darling conjunx,” Starscream continued, shifting back to press a possessive, hungry kiss on Skyfire’s chassis. He shivered. Even though their little sparkling hadn’t yet dropped down into his gestational chamber to begin the next stage of incubation, Skyfire’s plating was already sensitive in certain areas. Something which Starscream didn’t hesitate to exploit. 

His hands wandered over to Skyfire’s vents, nimble fingers slipping in. Skyfire’s cooling fans clicked on—he couldn’t help it. Starcream smirked. “So handsome, and so _big_. I can’t wait to see you egg-heavy, Sky. You’re going to be such an amazing carrier.”

“What brought this about?” Skyfire asked, trailing his hands up Starscream’s sides. He swallowed, watching as Starscream trailed his kisses lower and lower. His fingers continued to dance around, dipping into cracks to brush against wires before pulling away. Starscream paused to look up, his red optics flashing bright. Their bond thrummed with hot desire.

“Isn’t it obvious? I haven’t spent time with you in weeks, and now that I have you, I intend to _fuck_ you into the berth.”

A shudder ran through Skyfire’s frame. He denied the request from his panels to open immediately. “Slag, I love it when you use human swears.”

Smug, Starscream reached down into an opening in Skyfire’s hip, tugging the wires there. A brief moan escaped Skyfire, and Starscream laughed. “I do too. Now—do you want me to take out some of our toys, or do you want an easy day?”

Skyfire considered it briefly before shrugging. This early in the morning, he still felt a bit drowsy. “Not the ropes for now, but we could do some commands.”

Starscream smirked, and he licked his lips. “Spread your legs, and hold onto the headboard. Don’t let go until I tell you to.”

Eagerly, Skyfire sat up against the berth pillows and did as Starscream commanded. Starscream nestled between his legs like he was meant to be there, and he ran a cheeky finger over the panels that covered Skyfire’s spike housing and valve.

“Are you going to open these for me, or will I have to work for it?”

For a moment, Skyfire thought about teasing Starscream, but he was already so warm, and Starscream’s smile was so inviting. With a quiet click, both covers transformed back. 

His spike extended into Starscream’s waiting hand, and Skyfire gasped quietly. It was ridged and large, white with blue biolights that led down to a pulsing blue node at the top of his valve. Anyone else might be intimidated, but Starscream rubbed along those ridges with a familiar, commanding touch, triggering nodes that left Skyfire panting above him.

“Oh, Star— _Star_ , please, my valve—”

“I’ve got it,” laughed Starscream. “You know I always take care of you, Sky.” He lowered his head, and before Skyfire could beg some more, Starscream’s tongue dragged against the outer folds of his valve. Starscream didn’t waste any time diving deeper, against the sensitive nodes along the inside, and Skyfire’s valve clenched.

“Primus, yes, fuck, _yes_...” Groaning, Skyfire onlined his optics again—he must have shut them off earlier—and watched as Starscream began to rub the base of his spike more insistently while he continued to lick into him. Seeing Starscream multi-task made Skyfire grow warmer, and he moaned in increasing frequency as Starscream grew more and more enthusiastic.

Hot air blasted from Skyfire’s vents, and he couldn’t tell if all the noise was from him, or from the wet sounds Starscream was making down there, eating him out. His hands trembled, and Skyfire wanted to touch Starscream, he wanted to hold him while he made him feel this good. Even Starscream could tell, from the way he eyed Skyfire. But he remained obedient, refusing to let go of the headboard. 

When Starscream finally latched onto his node and _sucked_ , Skyfire was done for.

With a loud cry, Skyfire’s spike shot a stream of transfluid, and his valve gushed with lubricant. He had to grip the headboard even harder to steady himself, and Starscream moaned in satisfaction, watching him.

“I’m sorry,” gasped Skyfire, once he got his breath back. “I didn’t mean to come that early.”

Starscream pulled away, a trail of lubricant connecting from Skyfire’s valve to his mouth. He looked absolutely radient. “Don’t be silly. You did such a good job following my orders. So I’m going to make you come at _least_ two more times before I fuck you silly.”

Optics widening, Skyfire stammered, “But—what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. Just keep holding on, hmm…?” Starscream flashed his fangs in a sweet grin, and another jolt of arousal shot through Skyfire’s systems. He leaned over to press a kiss on his thigh, leaving behind a smudge of shiny lubricant. It was unfairly hot and sweet at the same time.

At the same time, Starscream began to stroke Skyfire’s spike again, this time focusing on the cluster of nodes below the head.

Still hard, Skyfire’s spike throbbed, and he swore under his breath. 

“Primus, Star, you’re going to kill me—”

“Hah! Perhaps, but I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy it the whole time.” He dipped down again, but this time he lowered his mouth over the white head of his spike.

“ _Star_ ,” Skyfire moaned, jerking his hips into the wet heat of Starscream’s mouth. Starscream’s hand pressed firmly against Skyfire’s frame, holding him in place as he began to bob. It was incredible how easily Starscream could relax his intake, taking his large spike deep inside while still being in charge. Slowly at first, and then picking up a near-dominating pace. Skyfire gripped even harder, struggling even to hang on, and he swore he must’ve dented the metal. He was so lucky to have a conjunx with _such_ a talented glossa.

Starscream’s other hand rubbed against his puffy valve, fingers slicking up with Skyfire’s lubricant before two of them pushed inside.

He didn’t know how much he needed that until those fingers were brushing past nodes further in, sparking charge and making him whine with want.

“Fuck, oh Star, oh I love you _so_ much—”

When Starscream hummed in appreciation around his spike, it nearly made Skyfire jump. Starting up a fast pace with his hand, Starscream began to finger him while sucking his spike. Over their bond, Starscream couldn’t have ignored how Skyfire broadcasted his intense pleasure, but he didn’t waver at all in his concentration, and that made Skyfire even hotter. It was like dropping in the sky, gaining momentum without any breaks, fire streaking past at a punishing speed. Soon enough, Skyfire felt his vocalizer start to get raspy around the edges, and another overload was building up in his spike.

“You’re so talented, I love you, Starscr—Star, _Star!_ ”

Skyfire arched his back, and he came into Starscream’s mouth. Charge jolted through him, buzzing through his system with flashing, bright sensation. But Starscream wasn’t done.

With three fingers pumping hard into his slick valve, Starscream pressed his thumb against Skyfire’s aching anterior node. Hard.

Skyfire shrieked. His valve felt molten, charge ramming him even harder than his previous overload did, and his vision went blissfully white for an unknown amount of time. 

When he came to, it was to the sound of his fans still whirring like crazy and Starscream breathing heavily, like he had gone through an endurance flight.

Shaking, Skyfire onlined his optics and looked at Starscream drunkenly.

“...Star? I love you so, _so_ much.”

Starscream’s wings flared with pride. “I’ve wanted to wreck you for _weeks_.”

Skyfire laughed, tired and in love. “Can I let go of the headboard now? I want to kiss you.”

“Of course you can. You can let go, Sky.” As Skyfire did, Starscream scrambled up gleefully. That’s when Skyfire noticed that his spike was out too. Beads of transfluid trailed past his red biolights, pulsing with need.

Their mouths crashed together in a hard kiss, noses knocking together, and Skyfire could taste himself on Starscream’s tongue. His hand came down to grab Starscream’s spike, and he pulled away with a quiet gasp.

“Fuck, Sky—”

“Let me take care of you,” Skyfire assured him. “I need a bit of time to recover anyways.”

Starscream looked like he was going to protest, so Skyfire shut him up with another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. When he began to stroke Starscream’s spike, Starscream pressed closer, moaning into his mouth.

Skyfire honestly loved the feeling of Starscream’s spike, and even though it wasn’t as big as his own, it was thick and slightly curved. He sped up, rubbing transfluid along to make the slide smoother, and Starscream groaned. His wings flicked erratically, and his kisses became more frantic, breathy.

Eventually Skyfire pulled away, only to latch onto Starscream’s neck cables. He gasped.

“You’re so good to me, Sky, frag, fuck, shit—”

Encouraged, Skyfire kept pumping his spike, listening to Starscream grow louder and even more breathless.

When he finally overloaded, it was with Skyfire’s name on his lips, hands scraping against his chassis and leaving blue streaks. Transfluid painted Skyfire’s hand, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Skyfire left one last kiss on Starscream’s neck, and he pulled back to watch Starscream put himself back together. His spark warmed. He loved seeing Starscream in any context, but after overloads were one of his favorite moments—Starscream would look drowsy after, even if his stamina said otherwise. It was cute.

“How are you feeling, Star?”

“Like I can go again in a bit,” Starscream laughed. Skyfire sighed.

“You’re going to wring me dry one of these days. And you call _me_ the terrible conjunx.”

“Do you want me to make you wait? Because I can do that.”

Skyfire couldn’t help but shiver at the thought, and Starscream quickly grew smug. “Oh, you _would_ like that, wouldn’t you? I suppose I’ll have to keep that in mind. Make you wait until you’re practically begging me to fuck you.”

“How would you know it wouldn’t be the other way around?” Skyfire huffed. Really, it was to hide his own embarrassment at how hot he thought it was. Starscream gave him a knowing look, but he must’ve been in a good mood, because he only leaned in to gently kiss Skyfire.

“Ready?”

Skyfire nodded, spreading his legs open once more. Delighted, Starscream pulled back after one more kiss, and he positioned himself between Skyfire’s legs, stroking his spike languidly. He did regret being too big to kiss Starscream while they fragged like this, but being able to watch him made it worth it.

Starscream met Skyfire’s optics as he lined up and slowly pushed in. The slide was smooth, calipers stretching around Starscream’s spike in a pleasant ache. Skyfire let out a breathy sigh, relaxing against berth pillows as Starscream bottomed out, rocking slowly into the slickness of his valve.

“You’re beautiful like this, Skyfire,” Starscream murmured, hands running over his white thighs before settling on his hips. Skyfire’s spark warmed, and if his spark chamber was open, he’d bet that the whole room would be lit like a supernova.

“Not as gorgeous as you, Starscream,” he whispered back, giving him a soft, earnest smile. Starscream jerked his hips forward in response, making them both gasp. Then Starscream was chasing the sensation, thrusting into him like a desperate mech.

Skyfire held onto the berth for dear life, moaning as Starscream’s spike pressed against his aching nodes. He was already tired from the earlier overloads, but Starscream’s frantic pace made heat pool down there again, as if gearing for one last cresting wave.

Starscream looked at him like he was something divine, like he had found Skyfire all over again, and it made Skyfire clench around him tighter. Swearing, Starscream readjusted his stance and gave one hard thrust, hitting Skyfire’s ceiling node perfectly. Skyfire jerked and shouted, _so_ close but just needing something more, he thought he heard himself begging, but he didn’t know for what—

Grabbing his hand, Starscream squeezed once and slammed into him again, hitting that ceiling node once more. Starscream cried out, optics going dark as he spilled transfluid into him, and that warm sensation of being filled was the last thing Skyfire needed to overload too. 

If they were trying for another sparkling, this would be the moment where their spark chambers would open, and they would merge as transfluid made its way into Skyfire’s gestational tank. But they wouldn’t do that today.

Exhausted, Skyfire went limp against the berth, panting heavily. The air was strong with the smell of ozone, and he felt sticky in places he didn’t want to think about. They’d both need a shower soon. At the same time, Starscream swayed, but he managed to pull out before collapsing against Skyfire’s chassis. Chuckling, Skyfire brought his hand up to rub Starscream’s back.

“How are you feeling now?”

Starscream sighed, nuzzling against Skyfire’s overheated frame. “Warm. In dire need of a bath.”

“Soon, right?”

“Mm, we can give it a few minutes. I’m sure you’re ready to fall asleep again.”

In fact, he was. After all those overloads, Skyfire’s processor felt sluggish. Somewhere in his spark chamber, he felt a pulse from their tiny sparkling. 

“I think our sparkling agrees, I’m ready to pass out,” he admitted. Rest sounded like a good idea, the more he considered it. Starscream perked up.

“You felt them?”

“I did.”

Grinning, Starscream leaned up to plant a kiss on the plating right over Skyfire’s spark chamber.

“You should rest. I can go get something to wipe the mess.” 

Starscream began to rise, but Skyfire stopped him. Maybe he was feeling sappy, maybe he was exhausted, but he laughed and asked, “Stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Optics softening, Starscream gave him a small smile. 

“Of course, Sky.”

“Thanks,” Skyfire yawned, settling back down into the mesh blankets. As his optics flickered off, the last thing he saw was Starscream, worn out but proud.

**Author's Note:**

> There's art of this fic as well, which you can find [here!](https://tackytacs.tumblr.com/post/638151163744796672/heres-my-skystar-secret-santa-gift-for-dark-star)


End file.
